you've got everybody fooled
by qaby
Summary: FQ, bittersweet. "She kicked. She kicked for me. Drizzle knows I'm her dad."


**A/N: Because they're too cool for a couple name! :P Nahh, I don't know, I just found sudden inspiration for a Finn/Quinn one-shot. Takes place right before Sectionals. A bittersweet moment while Quinn is living with Finn.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

* * *

_"But Finn..."_

_She shook her head and stepped forward, reaching to touch his forearm, and her eyebrows furrowed when he backed away in what seemed to be disgust. She ignored the tears that were freely falling down her cheeks and tried again more forcefully. When she caught grasp of his wrist, she stared on in shock as it started disappearing from inside her hand._

_She looked as the rest of his body started disappearing, but not before she heard the words that might've just as well been a stab to her heart._

_"Puck's the father."_

_And then she was grasping at nothing but thin air._

In the real world, she woke up with a start, her chest heaving from the way she was gasping for breath, forehead glimmering from the sheen of sweat splayed across it. Her hand immediately flew to her stomach, somehow making sure that the creature that was growing inside of her was completely unharmed even though it was just a nightmare.

She sat up and carefully removed the heavy blanket from around her, slipping her feet into her slippers, squinting her eyes to attmept seeing through the darkness that enclosed Finn's house.

When she finally spotted the staircase, she walked rapidly towards it, making sure to step as quietly as she could.

Opening the door of Finn's room, she couldn't help the small smile that spread itself across her face once she caught sight of how utterly adorable he looked when he was sleeping, moonlight casting shadows across his room. She shook his bare shoulder lightly, and his eyes fluttered open immediately, taking in his surroundings, eyes warming considerably when he saw that it was her. Worry instantly took over once he saw the tears that were running down her cheeks.

"What happened, Quinn? Is it the baby? Is Drizzle coming?"

She laughed lightly, shaking her head and rolling her eyes apathetically at his crazy guess. "No, not yet," she told him, the familiar feeling of guilt starting to seep through her very being at the fact that she was still letting him believe that he was the father of her daughter. "I had a bad dream."

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"No, not really."

He smiled at her lovingly in acceptance before pulling back his covers as an invitation. She nodded her head in gratitude and crept in, snuggling up to his warm embrace quickly and willingly, sighing into his chest, trying to discreetly breath in his clean scent. She wrapped her arms around her back, her baby bump providing a noticeable gap between them.

She frowned down at her bulging stomach for preventing her the complete experience of being wrapped around Finn, and when he noticed this, she could feel him chuckling.

"Quinn?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I...can I...feel her?"

She looked up at him, preparing to give him a gentle but firm denial, because she didn't think she would be able to betray him further, but once she saw the enlightenment and hope written plainly across his face, she couldn't find it in herself to say no. Showing her approval, she sat up, her back against his chest, and lifted her shirt.

When Finn finally saw Quinn's bulging stomach for the first time, he had no idea what overcame him. It was far too powerful to be summed up to simple joy. Believing that the being inside her was his--was _theirs_--he couldn't help but grin at her belly.

Once Quinn saw the utter joy that was taking over her boyfriend's face, she looked down, for she couldn't look at him without feeling hatred directed solely at herself.

He furrowed his eyebrows and bit his lip determinedly, his hand coming slowly to lay on her stomach. He rubbed circles with his thumb on her skin, trying to make her more comfortable, and it worked. She instantly relaxed back into his embrace.

Then something happened that left them both shocked.

She gaped at her belly and then looked back up at Finn, who was grinning and his light brown orbs were shining as he was staring at her baby bump as if it was the most precious thing in the universe.

"She kicked," he whispered, pure astonishment dripping with every word. "She kicked for _me_. Drizzle knows I'm her dad."

Quinn just blinked. Again and again.

She deduces that her daughter might think that Finn is actually the father, because she's spent a lot of time around him. Tears fall silently down her cheeks, because, now, her daughter is fooled too.

"I guess she does," she chokes out as a response, smiling through her tears at him, inwardly screaming at herself for making up the stupid lie of the _'Jacuzzi-Impregnation'_ in the first place and making an even bigger mess out of the entire situation.

He bends down and lightly kisses her stomach. "I love you, Drizzle." Still smiling, he wipes her tears away carefully and kisses her fervently, managing to convey his joy and love to her through the contact of their lips. "I love you, Quinn."

They lay back down and he wraps his arm around her stomach happily.

"I love you too, Finn," she whispers.

As she drifted off to sleep once more, she found herself wishing for the trillionth time that Finn was the father of her unborn daughter.

* * *

**A/N: REVIEW, my lovelies!!!!! :]**


End file.
